Abyssal Skits
by Arisu Tsuranu
Summary: Inspired by Z-Skit Theatre! Sadistic Jade and guinea pigs Luke, Tear, Natalia, Guy and evil Anise. Armed with a computer, keyboard and ideas, I will make them suffer...MUAHAHA! Warnings: Some spoilers may appear!
1. Brothers?

Disclaimer: TotA does NOT belong to me, the Format of the Skit is Twilight Scribe's (I asked and was granted permission to use it) so do NOT steal her format

**Disclaimer: TotA does NOT belong to me, the Format of the Skit is Twilight Scribe's (I asked and was granted permission to use it) so do NOT steal her format. Thank you**

This was inspired by Twilight Scribe's Tales of Symphonia Skit: _**Z-skit Theatre**_ (CHECK IT OUT! IT'S HILARIOUSLY AWESOME!)

**Setting:** Before Akzeriuth falls

Luke is normal, **Anise is bold, **_**Asch is italic and bold**_

* * *

"**Hey Luke?"**

"Yeah?"

"**Um, I've been thinking about this for a while, are you and Asch brothers?"**

"What?"

"_**WHAT?! NO WAY! I could never be related to this dreck! –anger tick-"**_

"**Why not? You two look WAY too similar! That's gotta count for something!"**

"But how can that be? My parents said that I was an only child. –confused-"

"**Asch could be your long lost brother, right?"**

"Um…"

"_**No. That's not it."**_

"**Then what? –curious-"**

"…"

* * *

Oh Anise…you'll find out soon…TTxTT I still cry every time I watch that scene. Poor Asch and Luke!! –huggles both-

Review please! Tell me if I got them in character (and note that I have never played the game before…haha…eh…)


	2. UFO

Yay

Yay!! Two reviews! I'm happy! :D

**Setting:** Flying in the Albiore

Luke is Normal, _Tear is Italic, _**Jade is bold,** _Guy is Italic and Under,_ _**Natalia is Bold and Italic, **__**Anise is Bold, Under and Italic**_ (everyone)

* * *

**UFO?**

"Whoa, what was that?"

"_What was what, Luke?"_

"That thing! It just flew by us! Look, there it goes again!"

"_**WHOA!! WHAT IS THAT?!"**_

"_It doesn't look like anything I've seen before…"_

"**Oh, it's flying out of control…"**

"_**Oh my, it crashed!"**_

"_I wonder if anyone was onboard…"_

"_Let's land and see if anyone was hurt,"_

"You just want an excuse to look at the machinery, don't you?"

"_Guilty as charged! –grin-"_

"**Alright, alright, let's just see what that thing is...if we find a dead specimen, I can dissect and study it! –grin-"**

(That smile is unnerving…-nervous expression, shudder-)

* * *

Ooh, what will happen next? Will Luke and the others find aliens?? Will Jade be able to dissect a poor non-auldrant-ling? Stay tuned!!

By the way, I don't know if it was my eyes playing tricks on me, but on December 26, 2006, I saw a streak of yellow, orange and red in the night sky while driving home from the beach. It disappeared as fast as it appeared, but still, I don't know what it was exactly, but I think it was a comet…I hope…oo


	3. So cruel

Four reviews! …yes…!

**Setting: **In a secluded, isolated section of the Cheagle Woods, in front of the UFO

Luke is Normal, _Tear is Italic, _**Jade is bold,** _Guy is Italic and Under,_ _**Natalia is Bold and Italic, **__**Anise is Bold, Under and Italic**_ (everyone)

* * *

**So cruel…**

"Whoa…."

(Guy) "_This is amazing! This technology, the design! Simply FASCINATING! -heart-"_

"_Guy…are you alright?"_

(Anise)"_**Um, Tear? Look at him, he's off his rocker just looking at a piece of metal that came from the sky!"**_

"_True…-sweatdrop-"_

"_**Hey, is that a door?"**_

"Where?"

"_**Over here, -blinks- AHHH!!"**_

(Guy) "_Natalia! What happened?"_

"_**T-That! It fell out from the door!!"**_

"**Goodness, that's something I've never seen before…"**

(Anise)"_**Is it dead?"**_

"**One way to find out! –grin- Grave!"**

(…)

"Well, it's dead now…"

"_Colonel, you're so cruel…"_

* * *

Poor outer-Auldrant creature…TTxTT

I had to put which one was Guy and Anise, because FF won't let their sentences be underlined...x.x

Btw, I made a LukexTear slideshow for any of you who want to watch it. It's on Utube, look up princessarisu. That's me, the video will be the first video on my profile. Review!


	4. FLY LIKE THE WIND MIEU!

Huh…I'm really letting my imagination die…o.o

This would be after Mieu learns how to fly and all that. XD

Luke is normal, **Mieu is bold, **_Anise is Italics, __Natalia is Italics and Underline,__**Tear is bold, under, Italics, **__**Jade is Bold and italics**_

* * *

**FLY LIKE THE WIND, MIEU!**

"**Master, Master! I can fly now!!"**

"Cool…-blinks- uhh, Anise, what are you doing??"

"_What? Can't a girl hang onto a flying cheagle? –music note-"_

"_-Enter- Anise, what are you—Oh that looks like fun! May I try? –music note-"_

"_**My, my! Looks like Mieu has the girls hanging off of him! –grin-"**_

"What the…what do you mean by that? Tear isn't with them…"

(Tear Enters)

"_**Oh you'll see…"**_

"_**What is going on here? -blinks, blush-…T-That looks fun…Can I try??"**_

"Oh man, that's gotta be tough."

"_**I don't think so…-smile-**_

"**Heavy…-downcast, brightens- At least I'll get taller!"**

"…"

* * *

Hehehe, this was inspired by the scene when Tear was hanging off of Mieu when he learned his new techniques. XD


	5. Competition

**Natalia is Bold, **Tear is normal, _Anise is italics_, _Luke is underlined and italics,_

This would go on after the skit, "Whose your sweetheart?" at the Keterburg hotel.

* * *

**Competition**

"_Tear, do you like Luke? If you do, I have competition!"_

"What?!"

"**Oh come now Tear, you can't honestly forget what you said before!"**

"-blush- W-What? But I was talking about—!"

(Enter Luke)

"_About what?"_

"**Luke!"**

"_What? –blinks- Tear, why are you red? Are you sick??"_

"Luke, I'm fine! Ah—wait, no! Luke!! –blush-"

"_Hehehe! Nice one Luke!"_

"**Hehe!"**

"_Wha, you're really hot, you sure you're okay?"_

"Yes!"

"…_Alright…if you say so…(exit)_

"**Aww, how sweet, he's so concerned about you!"**

"_Dang, you're pretty tough competition, Tear…"_

"…"

* * *

Ehh xD I think it's so cute on how Luke is so protective and worried about Tear, SO CUTE!!


	6. Worried for Tear

This would play after Luke and Tear's heartrending talk with the miasma and Tear's choice to continue to operate the Passage Rings.

**Luke is Bold,** _Mieu is Italics(Mieu thinking)_

* * *

**Worried for Tear**

"**Tear…-sad-"**

"_Master, what's wrong?"_

"…**I'm worried about Tear, what if something bad happens?"**

"_Master, Tear is strong, she can get through this!"_

"**I just don't want her to get hurt…-downcast-"**

"_-downcast- Master… (Master really loves Tear...)"_

* * *

AND THE CHEAGLE SPEAKS THE TRUTH! I almost cried during Luke and Tear's talk in Belkend's clinic (it IS a clinic right?). It was so sad! Heh, this is like the skit with Tear and Mieu after finding out Luke was –spoiler-

Please review!


	7. Phobias

LOL, I'm really dishing out ideas for this fic

This would play after Guy sort of gets over his gynophobia.

Luke is normal, Guy is Underlined, _Tear is italics, __**Anise is Bold, Under and Italics,**__** Natalia is bold and italics,**_ **Jade is Bold, Under,**((Everyone thinking))

* * *

**Phobias**

Anise: "_**Hey, I just thought of something!"**_

"_What is it, Anise?"_

Anise: "_**We know Guy is afraid of women, but what about the rest of you? I mean you have to be afraid of something…"**_

Jade: "**Anise brings up a fine point, what are you all afraid of?"**

"…Knowing Jade, he'll use the phobias against us…"

Jade: "**Oh I wouldn't do that…-grin-"**

"-wary- Jade, what's with that grin?"

Jade: "**Nothing at all Luke, nothing at all…"**

"…"

"_**Well, since Anise asked, I am afraid of insects of all kinds…I just don't like them!"**_

"You all know what I'm afraid of –squiggle-"

Anise: "_**I'm afraid of heights…"**_

"What? But Anise, you stand on Tokunaga while fighting!"

Anise: "_**HEY! Tokunaga is different! It's not that high up like the freaken ALBIORE! –anger tick, squiggle-"**_

"…True…"

"…_I'm not fond of supernatural things…"_

"_**You mean like Ghosts?"**_

"_Yes, I didn't like them when I was younger, as I had a…frightful experience with them…and I still do not like them."_

"So ghosts really do exist…fascinating…"

"_**What about you, Luke?"**_

"…Umm…I don't like the dark—what are you laughing at Anise? –squiggle-"

Anise: "_**-grin-HAHA!! OH LORELI, THAT'S RICH! The Light of the Sacred Flame, afraid of the Dark!! Haha!"**_

"Hey! I'm not making fun of your fear! –squiggle-"

Jade: "**Yes, don't make fun of poor Luke, Anise. It's not his fault. –smile-"**

"Hey Jade, you didn't say what you were afraid of!"

"_**Yes, what are you afraid of Colonel?"**_

((Hehe…time for REVENGE!!))

Jade: "**Oh I'm afraid of punishing those who blackmail me,"**

"…"

"…"

"I see…okay, well, I'll be going over here…see ya! –exit-"

"…_I'll be accompanying Luke, see you all later! –exit-"_

"I'm gonna go get supplies! –exit-"

"_**W-wait for me, Guy! –exit-"**_

Anise: "_**Hehe, nice joke, Colonel –grin-"**_

Jade: "…**I wasn't joking. –serious-"**

Anise: "…_**GUY! NATALIA! WAIT UP!! –exit-"**_

Jade:** "…Hehe...-grin-"

* * *

**

That underline problem happened again...grr...and Holy crap, this was the LONGEST one I've ever made o.o two pages! LOL, anyone see the couple hints?? Yes...most of the things the party is afraid of, I'm afraid of. I've actually seen a Shadow Ghost when I was younger, it seemed that a dark shadow of a man was walking out of my room. I screamed for my mother, and when she came, it was gone. Scary... Please review!


	8. No coffee for me, thanks

**Setting:** In one of their camps…who knows how many they made around Auldrant?! LOL

Luke is normal, **Jade is Bold and Under,**_** Natalia is Bold and Italics,**__ Tear is Italics, _**Anise is bold,** Guy is under ((Guy, Natalia, Tear, Luke))

* * *

**No coffee for me, thanks…**

"Zzzz"

"_**Zzz"**_

"_Zzz"_

"Zzzz"

"**Hey, Colonel, we should wake them up now, shouldn't we?"**

Jade: "**Of course, but let me try something first, an experiment if you will."**

"**Um, sure –blink-"**

Jade: "**-blink, stare-…"**

"Zzz- huh wha? –blinks sleepily- …AHHH!! WHAT THE HELL!-startled-"

"_AHH! –startled-"_

"_**Aiiee!! –startled-"**_

"DON'T HUG ME!! –startled-"

"**HAHAHA!! NICE ONE COLONEL!"**

"_What happened?!"_

"_**It's rude to wake someone up by scaring them half to death!"**_

"Whew…it was just a dream…"

"-angry- Damn it Jade, why'd you do THAT for?!"

Jade: "**I'm terribly sorry, -grin- I just wanted to see if people are more alert when they wake up from a scare, not coffee."**

(( "No coffee for us, thanks…-squiggle, anger tick, angry-" ))

* * *

Yes, I've been a guinea pig of being scared awake...by waking up to a staring face. Scared the living hell out of me…heheh, I've also experimented it too…hilarious results xD Oh yeah, if you're confused, Guy was dreaming about girls hugging him…-cough-fangirls-cough-


	9. Ghosts?

Setting: In one of their camps…who knows how many they made around Auldrant

**Setting:** Walking in Mt. Roneal

Luke is Normal, _Tear is Italics, __**Natalia is Bold and Italics,**_ Guy is underlined, _**Anise is Bold, Underlined, Italics,**_ **Jade is bold and underlined,**_GHOST IS CAPS, ITALICISED, UNDERLINED.

* * *

_

**Ghosts??**

"_**Um, did anyone hear that?"**_

"Hear what?"

Anise: "_**I didn't hear anything…"**_

"_**But I heard whispering…"**_

"Whispering? I don't hear anything…"

"_**But I heard something!"**_

"_Maybe it was just the wind…"_

_-SCREAMS--_

Anise: "_**Okay, now I heard THAT…"**_

"…"

Jade: "**My, looks like we have a ghost tailing us!"**

"…"

Anise: "_**WAHH!! LUKE!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!"**_

"ANISE! Get OFF me! –anger tick- Jade, there can't be ghosts here! No one died here! …right? –blinks-"

Jade: "**Well, there WAS this girl who had gotten lost up in the mountains…they say that if you hear a scream or if you feel something, it means she's following you…"**

"…"

"Why would she follow us?! We didn't do anything!! –scared-"

Jade: "**I'm not entirely sure, but people say her body was never found. It could be we're trespassing where she died—"**

"_ALRIGHT! Enough of this! This is silly, let's just keep walking! –angry-"_

Anise: "_**Hmm? Tear, you're not afraid are you? –smirk-"**_

"_No, I'm not. I'm just frustrated that you all are just standing here! Let's GO."_

Jade: "**-grin- It's alright, Tear, Luke will protect you from the ghost girl! Won't you Luke?"**

"What kind of question is that? Of course I will!"

"_-blush-"_

"But…there isn't a ghost girl…right??"

_-SCREAMS-_

"Alright, let's just go! I don't want to be here anymore!"

"_**Same here! Let's move on, please!"**_

Anise: "_**LET'S GO!"**_

Jade: "**My, it's just an urban legend…"**

"That seems to be true! Let's just go!"

"…_-blinks- Finally…"_

* * *

**Aye, long time…xD well, I'm superstitious. I think every urban legend is true. I hope I never experience one. TTxTT Please review!**


	10. I am your father

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Luke, Asch, Guy, Jade and Peony...but I don't...TTxTT

Luke is normal, Guy is Underlined, **Tear is Bold, **_Jade is Underlined and Italics_

**Setting: **After you find out Luke and Ion are Replicas

* * *

**I am your Father…**

"Hey Luke…"

"Yeah, Guy?"

"I was wondering…since you and Ion are replicas and Jade is the Father of Fomicry…doesn't that make you two basically…his…er…sons??"

"**That's an interesting thought…-blinks-"**

"…-wide eyes- Oh Lorelei…"

"_-grins- Luke, I am your father…"_

"NOOOOOOooooo!! –exits-"

"Poor Luke…he has Jade for a father…"

"-offscreen- WHYY!!"

"**Poor Luke…"**

* * *

Idea credit to: 0999!! Thanks for the idea! (made me crack up)


	11. RUN

Luke is Normal, _Tear is Italics, _Guy is underlined,_** Natalia is bold and italics, **__**Anise is bold, under, and italics, **_**Jade is bold, ****Asch is bold and underlined** (creature)

Sorry for the wait. School bites and Writers block has been kicking my ass for two months.

**Setting: **Anywhere that's spooky at night.

* * *

**RUN.  
**_(Happy Halloween!!)_

"Hey, why is it so dark now?"

"_That's what I want to know,"_

"Jade, what happened?"

"**Hmm, it seems that night has fallen on us."**

Asch: "**How the hell is that possible? It was daylight a few seconds ago!"**

"**Oh, well then it seems we have a mystery on our hands!"**

Asch: "…**Very funny old man…-anger tick-"**

(…grrr….)

"_**W-What was that?"**_

Anise: "_**T-That wasn't Mieu! He's sleeping!"**_

(…GrrRrr….!)

"…Okay, I say that we hightail out of here…"

Asch: "**It's probably a Wolf, easily taken care of."**

(SNARL)

"_**Asch!! –grabs Asch's arm-"**_

Asch: "…**!-blush-"**

Anise: "_**Luke!! –frightened-"**_

"…_-moves closer to Luke-"_

(SNARL…GROWL)

"…_! T-That doesn't sound like a Wolf!"_

(grrrr…!!!)

"DEFINITELY NOT A WOLF!"

"**Everyone, calm down!! Now we have to—"**

(SNARL, BARK, SNARL)

"HOLY SHIT! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

Anise: "_**RUN!"**_

"_**Asch, let's go!"**_

"_Luke, if you don't run right now, I'll--!"_

(SNARL!)

All the girls: "AHHH!!!"

"LET'S JUST GET OUT OF HERE!!"

"**...When in Auldrant…"**

Everyone: -exits-

(SNARL!)

* * *

**Just finished watching Animal Planet's **_**Lost Tapes: Chupacabra **_**and it SCARED THE FUCKEN SHIT OUT OF ME (and inspired me). THOSE POOR PEOPLE! THAT LITTLE GIRL!! Oh man, I don't think I'll get sleep without nightmares!!! *cries* This is part ONE. Part two, I'm sad to say, MIGHT come in Nov, since I'm going out Trick and Treating. :O Never too old, people, NEVER too old.**


End file.
